1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaner for spectacles, and more particularly to a spectacle washer for washing soiled spectacles in water containing a detergent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a person has his spectacles soiled with such dirty fingerprints as can hardly be cleaned by means of a spectacle wiper or a cleaning cloth, he often brings his spectacles to an optician to have them washed in an ultrasonic washing machine. This tendency is recently increased with popularization of a coating or multi-layered coatings on the lenses for spectacles. Because the spectacle lenses thus coated cannot offer clearer views than those of the conventional lenses having no coating with the resultant increase in the frequency of the washing treatments needed. This need requires for development of an ultrasonic washing machine for home use, but its relatively high cost due to structural complexness disturbs popularization.
In another point of view, the cleaning method using such ultrasonic washing machine is known to have a disadvantage that its vibrating effects are so high as to be exercised deeply into an organic substance. As a result, if the frame of spectacles is made of a tortoise shell or a synthetic resin, it often turns white.